A computer may be configured to have several security levels, such as to control what activities may be performed with the computer. For example, the security levels may include an administrator level and a user level, which may be associated with accounts that are accessible via corresponding credentials.
The administrator level may permit an administrator to perform more activities than may be performed by accessing the computer at a user level. For example, an administrator account, operating at an administrator level, may permit the administrator to install drivers, change computer settings (e.g., system settings), change account settings, and so on.
In contrast, a user account, operating at a user level, may prohibit a user from installing a driver, changing account settings, and so forth. As a result, when the computer is accessed using an administrator level, more changes may be made that impact how the computer functions in comparison to a user who may be restricted to changing user settings.